


I'm loving the pain (I never wanna live without it)

by thequeendom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, And hary loves it, Beating, Bottom Harry, Bullying, Cheating, College AU, Crushing, Dirty Talk, Dont send me hate pls im tiny, Dorms, Embarrassment, Feminization, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Homophobic Language, I promise, If im not too tired, Internalized Homophobia, Louis treats harry like a girl, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Narry - Freeform, Or is it uni, Pain, SO MANY PORN, Shameless Smut, Student Harry, Student Louis, Student Niall, Top Louis, Top Niall Horan, University AU, University Student Harry Styles, University Student Louis, ill add more tags as the story goes on, mean words, pls enjoy, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeendom/pseuds/thequeendom
Summary: After two years of living in a small dorm with his bully/crush; Harry discovered that the boy who sleeps across from may have feelings for him.Or the one where Louis is a mean bully, Harry cheated on his boyfriend and there's alot of sex going on in every chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyharbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyharbear/gifts).



> WARNING WARNING WARNING
> 
> THIS FIC GLORIFY CHEATING AND ABUSE AND IM SORRY FOR THIS MESS

Harry bit his bottom lip as he stares at the figure across the small room, then he looked down at his red wrists remembering what had happened last night, he probably shouldn’t stare at that man.

  
But Harry’s eyes traveled back up at the figure that was still putting on his clothes, his back facing Harry. 

 

“Stop starring, faggot, it’s not polite.” Louis spatted, Harry quickly looked back down to his fingers. “Do you want a repeat of last night?!” 

 

Harry whimpered at that, curling closer to himself, he was sat on his bed with his blanket wrapped around himself. He was half asleep when Louis got ready, it was when he saw Louis undress in front of him that he was fully awake. 

 

“What's wrong? Can’t talk now? You had such a big mouth last night. What happened to your loud self, huh?!” Louis smirked, cupping Harry’s cheeks with his palms, his fingers digging into his cheeks. 

 

Harry squirmed, holding onto Louis’ wrist; trying to push Louis’ hands off of him- it was nearly impossible for Harry to push him away even though he was bigger than Louis, the shorter man was somehow stronger. 

 

“Let go!” Harry muffled, still trying to push him away. 

 

“Or what?” Louis chuckled, evilly. “Your gonna tell your little boyfriend and make him defend your ass?I’d like to see him try.” 

 

That’s when Louis let go, Harry didn’t said anything, he just glared at Louis and watch him put on his jacket and grab a book from his desk. 

 

“See you later, fag.” He told Harry before leaving their small dorm. 

 

Harry stare at the door Louis left shut, sighing. God, there was something about him- everything with Louis was complicated and it always will be.

 

Sharing a dorm with a homophobic bully was something, having a huge crush on that homophobic bully was something else. 

 

It was unfair to Harry, he should have feelings for someone who actually care about him- like his boyfriend. It was also unfair to his boyfriend, Niall, he was so sweet and kind he deserves so much better than Harry who doesn’t even have mutual feelings for him.

 

The only reason Harry was still seeing him was because they had been friends since the first day of uni and Harry didn’t want to lose him, he was scared he will lose Niall if they break up. Besides, it was nice to know he’s always there when Harry needs a cuddle or a kiss or even a cock inside him. So, it’s not like there’s something wrong about seeing Niall. 

 

After awhile, Harry finally decided to leave his bed and get ready for his first class today. His first class doesn’t start till eleven today, If it wasn’t for Louis being loud this morning, Harry would’ve still be asleep. 

 

Harry did had trouble sleeping after what happened last night, it was awful to remember but somehow it made Harry’s cock twitch when he thinks about it- Niall had just left their dorm when Louis told Harry the next time he wants to “gay out” do not do it in their room, and all Niall and Harry did was study!

 

So of course Harry had to defend himself and told him they weren’t doing anything and even if they were Louis shouldn’t be uncomfortable with it, Louis snuck in girls all the time and Harry never said a word!

 

That’s when Louis took both of Harry’s wrists, clenching on them so tight and before Harry knew it he felt a punch on his right arm, then again on his left.

 

Louis didn’t hesitate to threw Harry into his own bed, making Harry squirm inside his blanket like a scared little boy. 

 

It wasn’t the first time that Louis would threw punches at Harry, hell, it was too often sometimes Harry didn’t understand why he was still alive.

 

Liking Louis is wrong in every way, and there’s no way Louis would ever like him back. Louis was straight and for some reason hated Harry’s guts.

 

—

 

“Who’s that girl with Louis?” Harry asked from across the hallway, squinting his eyes to get a better view of the girl’s back and Louis’ hands wrapped around her waist. 

 

Sarah, one of Harry’s closest friend, followed Harry’s gaze and laughed at the pair. “Oh God, you’re jealous of her-“

 

“I’m not! Why would I?” Harry cuts her off, turning to face her as they continued to walk down the hallway. “I just don’t want to be surprised when I see her in our dorm tonight.” 

 

Sarah raised an eyebrow. “Harry, stop denying it- we all know you like him, which, I think is stupid but we know! Okay?” She always said everyone can see Harry’s heart eyes for Louis but Harry will never admit it to anyone. “Leave him to it, babe, he’ll never drop a girl for you- no offense.” 

 

“Ew, cut it out- I have Niall and he’s an ass.” Harry lowered his voice as they walk past Louis and the girl.

 

Louis was too busy with the girl, he didn’t notice Harry passed him. Thank goodness. 

 

“Love,” Sarah linked her arms around Harry’s. “You’re worth better than him.” 

 

“I don’t like him!” Harry lied for what seemed to be the hundredth time since he met Sarah. 

 

—

 

Harry had work after his classes, he worked part time at a small cafe nearby campus. There’s at least three other part times who also was students at his university. Most of the students would hang out there as well, Harry thought he gets to know more university people from this cafe than in class. 

 

He was cleaning table number three that was at the outdoor part of the cafe when someone dropped their pack of cigarettes on the table, Harry looked up about to greet the new customer only for his smile to drop from his face when he saw who it was. 

 

Shit, he looks good with his messy hair due to the wind, a cigarette between his lips and his coat wrapped safely around himself. While Harry was standing here looking like a complete mess who needs at least ten hours of beauty sleep. 

 

“You should’ve told me you’re working today.” He said as he sat down while Harry continued to clean the table. “I could’ve fuck Alicia if I knew you were gone.” 

 

Harry didn’t said anything to that, instead he just took out his little notebook and pencil and asked. “And what will you be having?” 

 

“The usual.” Harry hates the fact that he knew Louis’ usual by heart, and it’s not because he came here often, Louis didn’t come here often anyways. 

 

Harry would purposely mess up his order but knowing Louis he would make a fuss and Harry would lose the title of being the best waitress for never screwing up people’s orders.

 

“And for you?” Harry turned to Louis to see him looking up at someone who was just walking towards their way. 

 

Great, another girl- and it’s definitely not one from earlier.

 

“And this must be Alicia?” Harry asked trying to be nice only to watch the woman’s jaw dropped in shock. 

 

Harry didn’t know what he did wrong!

 

“Do you take Alicia here often?!” She asked, she sounds offended and Louis exhaled loudly, glaring at Harry before turning back to the girl. 

 

Harry wanted to smirk in success. It was obvious this girl was jealous of whoever Alicia is. 

 

“No, we were just talking about her!” 

 

“Why were you talking about her?!” 

 

“Uh- Harry and Alicia both major in accounting.” 

 

Harry snorted. “I major in arts.” 

 

The girl glances between Harry and Louis. Louis wanted to punch Harry for not playing along, this girl doesn’t need to know what Harry majors in! 

 

But then she scoffed. “And Alicia majors in English lit! You’re lying!” 

 

Looks like someone won’t get laid tonight. 

 

“I’m sorry I hate to interrupt but is there anything you want?” Harry gave her a sarcastic smile, she turned back to Harry and shakes her head. 

 

The two boys watch as she stood up and walk away without another word. 

 

Louis glared at Harry who has a satisfying smile plastered on his face. 

 

“I hope you’re happy.” Louis mumbled but it was clear enough for Harry to hear. 

 

And boy, was he happy.

 

“Trust me, I am.” Harry turned on his heel, walking inside the cafe to place Louis’ order but also to celebrate his success on making a girl walk away from Louis.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright,I’ll see you tomorrow.” Niall pecked on Harry’s lips, arms tighten around the boy instead of pulling away.

 

Harry grinned as he leaned in for another kiss. “Don’t leave me with a peck!” He protested, pressing his lips against Niall’s, letting the boy kiss him back. Harry didn’t know how their lips weren’t tired yet after making out for nearly an hour just a few minutes ago.

 

Their lips was too busy dancing, Harry didn’t realized someone walked in his dorm until he heard the familiar voice.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you this dorm is homo-free?"

 

Niall had to pull away at that, they both turned to Louis who was by the door, taking off his coat.

 

“And how many times do I have to tell you, no one wants to see your used condom on the floor?"

 

Louis didn’t said anything to that and walk over to his desk, dropping his books.

 

It was cue when he’s home, Niall had to leave. So Niall didn’t even gave Louis a second glance and pecked Harry’s lips once more before leaving the dorm.

 

Once Niall left, it was quite. Harry went back to his bed and continue to study for his exam tomorrow while Louis was starting his laptop on his desk.

 

Most nights, they were like this. Sitting in silent and minding their own business. Of course this was better than Louis coming at Harry and hurt him but it was Louis’ attention that Harry crave, he almost wanted Louis to pick up a fight with him.

 

That’s when Harry reached over for his phone and go on the Spotify app. Putting on some music because he could study better with music blaring in their dorm, or at least if it wasn’t complete silent.

 

“Knock it off, Styles.” Louis started when Harry's music started blasting in the small dorm, eyes still on his laptop screen, typing something that Harry thought must be an essay he’s been working on.

 

Yes! Yes! This was what Harry wanted, he wanted Louis’ attention! So, instead of turning it off, Harry turned the music up and hummed to the melody.

 

He heard Louis groaned, turning around on his chair to face Harry. “Did you not hear what I fucking said?!”

 

Harry has absolutely no fear as he started bobbing his head and singing loudly with the song. He was testing Louis!

 

Louis got up from his chair, storming towards Harry’s bed and Harry’s eyes widen- he wasn’t expecting this.

 

The older of the two wrapped his hand around Harry’s neck, pushing his head till it was collided against the wall, his thumb pressing right into Harry’s Adam apple making the boy look up to Louis with mercy in his eyes.

 

“Turn it the fuck off! We share a room! The least you could do is respect me a little!” Louis climbed on the bed, hands still pressing on Harry’s neck.

 

It was getting harder and harder to breathe, Harry reached for Louis’ hand, trying to push his hands off of him.

 

Once Louis lets go, Harry gasped for air and before he knew it; Louis’ palm was collided with his cheek, so hard Harry had to let out a whimper. “Louis!” He cried, looking up at the man who’s hands was once again pressed against his neck, he was literally straddling on top of Harry.

 

Shit. This shouldn’t turn Harry on, Louis was hovering over him, one hand pressing Harry’s Adam’s apple and the other reached to grab his face. “If you ever bring that fucking Irish cunt in here again-“ he knew Louis was referring to Niall but what’s all this got to do with Niall?! The poor lad didn’t do anything wrong! “And fuck him in here- God, that’s disgusting! You’re fucking disgusting!”

 

Louis’ fingernails dug into Harry’s cheeks, Harry looked up to him with tears rolling down his eyes. “This has nothing to do with Niall!”

 

“Yeah it does! Do you know how fucking annoying and disgusting I feel everytime I walk in on you two?!” Louis shuddered. “It’s disgusting, Harry, get ten girls in here, I don’t care! but him-“

 

Harry shakes his head. “Do you realize how fucked up you sound right now?!” And with that he received another slap on his face.

 

“What’s fucked up is you fucking another-“ Louis stopped when brushed against something below him, a small moan escaped Harry’s mouth and Louis’ eyes widen in shock when he realized what he just brushed up against. “Fucking faggot!” Louis didn’t hesitate to get off the bed.

 

Harry’s cheeks was red from Louis’ palms, he was kinda glad Louis can’t see his cheeks that was literally burning.

 

“This is fucking disgusting!” Louis backed away.

 

This was terrible, Louis is always gonna bring this up Harry can already tell. Even when Harry’s fully clothed, he felt exposed knowing Louis can see the small tent he built inside his jeans.

 

But Louis just groaned, shaking his head and storm out of the dorm room not even taking his coat with him.

 

Shit, he hoped to all the gods above Louis won’t be back soon, he needs to take care of this.

 

—

 

Harry waited another twenty minutes and Louis wasn’t back yet, so he took the chance to strip down his pants, fingering himself open before covering his plastic cock in lube.

 

What’s disgusting wasn’t the fact that Harry has a plastic cock inside him, quietly moaning Louis’ name. What’s disgusting was the picture of Louis on Louis’ desk that Harry stare at as he pushed the cock back and forth inside him.

 

“Ah! I’m close, please, Lou-I’m close.” Harry moaned, thrusting the cock inside and pull it outside only to slam it back inside him. “Oh my God!” Harry closed his eyes, throwing his head back as he continued to reach his orgasm. “That’s it- I’m gonna come, oh my god- Lou, Louis!”

 

That’s when Harry decided to open his eyes, looking up to see a figure by the closed door. “Louis!” He screamed, sitting up on his bed with his plastic cock still inside of him and the picture of Louis on his left hand.

 

Louis is surely going to end him now.

 

“I’m- I wasn’t, this isn’t what it looks like!” Harry tried but Louis was too stunned to be saying anything or even moving from where he was standing.

 

Harry was going to die tonight. He was either going to die or have to go through the rest of uni sleeping in silent next to Louis.

 

“Drop the picture.” Louis suddenly said, walking closer to Harry’s bed.

 

Harry whimpered but slowly put down the picture on the bed, he didn’t want Louis to kill him right this second anyway.

 

Louis was now standing in front of Harry, the poor lad had to close his eyes and he was expecting a hard slap but instead he felt Louis’ weight on Harry’s bed, Harry opened his eyes again to see Louis sitting across him.

 

“Okay, continue.”

 

What.

 

What the fuck?!

 

Harry stare confusedly at Louis, he wasn’t sure if Louis wants him to wank with him in the room but it sounded like he meant that.

 

“Come on then, I’m literally the guy in that picture.”

 

Shit.

 

“Just imagine me as a picture or something, go on. Didn’t you want to come?”

 

Double shit.

 

Harry still wasn’t sure what was happening- this was the same Louis Tomlinson that just told him he can’t have Niall in this room anymore.

 

“Harry, go on.”

 

Harry let out a small moan at that- it wasn’t often that Louis would call Harry by his name, his first name actually. And hearing Louis’ delicate voice said it- shit, it was doing something to him.

 

So without another second thought, he thrust his plastic cock deeper, Harry gasped and his eyes travelled to Louis’ face, who’s eyes was focused on Harry’s stretched hole.

 

It was probably because he shifted, but the cock wasn’t hitting his spot again, Harry whined and spread his legs some more, his neglected cock lying flat against his stomach.

 

“I’m- Lou,” Harry moaned, moving around the toy to find his spot. Eyes still starring at Harry.

 

Louis looked up to the boy, finally. “Do you think I can-“

 

Oh god, shit.

 

Harry nodded anyway though he wasn’t sure what Louis was going to ask, he was glad to know Louis meant what Harry thought he meant when Harry’s hand left the toy and Louis took control over the toy.

 

“You just have to- ah!” Harry moaned, his free hands didn’t think twice when they reached over to grab Louis’ shoulder, holding onto them for the sake of his life. Louis was hitting his prostrate already, that was fast. “Yes! Yes, right there- go faster!”

 

Louis thrust the toy in and out faster inside the boy, his mouth hanging open as he helped the boy to reach his orgasm.

 

“Are you not going to moan my name anymore?” Louis asked and Harry gasped at that. “Come on, want to hear you.”

 

Harry honestly didn’t care anymore if this was a prank or not, it couldn’t be, right? Why would Louis helped Harry for a fucking prank?! “Lou, I’m close. I’m close- ah I’m gonna come!” Harry screamed, gripping Louis’ shoulder tighter as he finished all over his stomach.

 

Oh fuck.

 

He can’t believe Louis Tomlinson just made him come untouched!

 

The boy was still catching his breath as Louis let go of the toy, Harry had to pull it out of himself. That’s when he noticed the growing bulge in Louis’ pants.

 

“Do you want me to help you with that?” Harry asked, all the embarrassment he felt earlier seemed to travel out of him. There was nothing Harry want more right now than helping Louis wank also it was only fair to return the favor.

 

Louis’ eyes followed Harry’s gaze, he had to shake his head, no. “No, Styles, you know I’m not gay.”

 

That was bullshit coming out of Louis’ mouth, he didn’t care if Louis was gay or not, but literally Harry just made him hard. This should go down in history, he made Louis Tomlinson hard. “Louis, I literally made you hard.” Harry never had more confidence until tonight.

 

The little voice inside him was literally chanting  _I made him hard, I made him hard! I did that!_

 

Louis didn’t said anything, he just sat there awkwardly starring at his obvious erection. “You can touch me, but only touch- I’ll lead your hand.”

 

Harry nodded, eagerly. He watched Louis unzipped his pants, he wasn’t pulling it down and Harry understands that he was still embarrassed about the fact that another man was about to touch him.

 

Louis took Harry’s hand and place it inside his jeans, Harry gasped when he wrapped a hand around the covered cock. “It feels so big!”

 

“Shut up, faggot.” Louis’ hands placed itself on top of Harry’s and lead him to stroke the cock as if Harry didn’t know how to jerk someone off.

 

Harry gasped again at that- there was something about being called that while his hand was literally wrapped around Louis’ hard cock. “Call me that again.”

 

Louis turned to face the boy, who’s head was now resting against Louis’ shoulder, looking down at the covered cock.

 

“I fucking said; shut up, faggot!” Louis groaned as he moved Harry’s hand faster on his cock. “Unless you want a repeat of earlier-“

 

Harry moaned at that, he could feel his cock twitch in interest again. “Lou- Lou, you can- you can if you want to.”

 

“Can what?” Louis asked between moans, still working on his cock.

 

If there was still dignity left inside Harry, it was thrown out the window when he said it against Louis’ ear. “Slap me, hit me- leave bruises on me.”

 

Louis let out a loud moan then and Harry felt something trailing down his knuckles, that was so fucking quick!

 

Harry didn’t want to pull his hands away just yet, but Louis was pulling it off of him and zipping back his jeans. “I should wash up.” And without another word, Louis got off of Harry’s bed and into their shared bathroom.

 

While Louis was in the bathroom Harry took the chance to clean himself up with a wet cloth and put his pants back on, he didn’t want Louis to come back to see his cock still out.

 

Harry should’ve expected it, Louis came back from the bathroom only to turn off their lights and took off his jeans, getting into his own bed and his back was facing Harry.

 

Of course Louis was going to act as if

“Alright,I’ll see you tomorrow.” Niall pecked on Harry’s lips, arms tighten around the boy instead of pulling away.

Harry grinned as he leaned in for another kiss. “Don’t leave me with a peck!” He protested, pressing his lips against Niall’s, letting the boy kiss him back. Harry didn’t know how their lips weren’t tired yet after making out for nearly an hour just a few minutes ago.

Their lips was too busy dancing, Harry didn’t realized someone walked in his dorm until he heard the familiar voice.

“How many times do I have to tell you this dorm is homo-free.”

Niall had to pull away at that, they both turned to Louis who was by the door, taking off his coat.

“And how many times do I have to tell you, no one wants to see your used condom on the floor.”

Louis didn’t said anything to that and walk over to his desk, dropping his books.

It was cue when he’s home, Niall had to leave. So Niall didn’t even gave Louis a second glance and pecked Harry’s lips once more before leaving the dorm.

Once Niall left, it was quite. Harry went back to his bed and continue to study for his exam tomorrow while Louis was starting his laptop on his desk.

Most nights, they were like this. Sitting in silent and minding their own business. Of course this was better than Louis coming at Harry and hurt him but it was Louis’ attention that Harry crave, he almost wanted Louis to pick up a fight with him.

That’s when Harry reached over for his phone and go on the Spotify app. Putting on some music because he could study better with music blaring in their dorm, or at least if it wasn’t complete silent.

“Knock it off, Styles.” Louis started, eyes still on his laptop screen, typing something that Harry thought must be an essay he’s been working on.

Yes! Yes! This was what Harry wanted, he wanted Louis’ attention! So, instead of turning it off, Harry turned the music up and hummed to the melody.

He heard Louis groaned, turning around on his chair to face Harry. “Did you not hear what I fucking said?!”

Harry has absolutely no fear as he started bobbing his head and singing loudly with the song. He was testing Louis!

Louis got up from his chair, storming towards Harry’s bed and Harry’s eyes widen- he wasn’t expecting this.

The older of the two wrapped his hand around Harry’s neck, pushing his head till it was collided against the wall, his thumb pressing right into Harry’s Adam apple making the boy look up to Louis with mercy in his eyes.

“Turn it the fuck off! We share a room! The least you could do is respect me a little!” Louis climbed on the bed, hands still pressing on Harry’s neck.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe, Harry reached for Louis’ hand, trying to push his hands off of him.

Once Louis lets go, Harry gasped for air and before he knew it; Louis’ palm was collided with his cheek, so hard Harry had to let out a whimper. “Louis!” He cried, looking up at the man who’s hands was once again pressed against his neck, he was literally straddling on top of Harry.

Shit. This shouldn’t turn Harry on, Louis was hovering over him, one hand pressing Harry’s Adam’s apple and the other reached to grab his face. “If you ever bring that fucking Irish cunt in here again-“ he knew Louis was referring to Niall but what’s all this got to do with Niall?! The poor lad didn’t do anything wrong! “And fuck him in here- God, that’s disgusting! You’re fucking disgusting!”

Louis’ fingernails dug into Harry’s cheeks, Harry looked up to him with tears rolling down his eyes. “This has nothing to do with Niall!”

“Yeah it does! Do you know how fucking annoying and disgusting I feel everytime I walk in on you two?!” Louis shuddered. “It’s disgusting, Harry, get ten girls in here, I don’t care! but him-“

Harry shakes his head. “Do you realize how fucked up that is?!” And with that he received another slap on his face.

“What’s fucked up is you fucking another-“ Louis stopped when brushed against something below him, a small moan escaped Harry’s mouth and Louis’ eyes widen in shock when he realized what he just brushed up against. “Fucking faggot!” Louis didn’t hesitate to get off the bed.

Harry’s cheeks was red from Louis’ palms, he was kinda glad Louis can’t see his cheeks that was literally burning.

“This is fucking disgusting!” Louis backed away.

This was terrible, Louis is always gonna bring this up Harry can already tell. Even when Harry’s fully clothed, he felt exposed knowing Louis can see the small tent he built inside his jeans.

But Louis just groaned, shaking his head and storm out of the dorm room not even taking his coat with him.

Shit, he hoped to all the gods above Louis won’t be back soon, he needs to take care of this.

—

Harry waited another twenty minutes and Louis wasn’t back yet, so he took the chance to strip down his pants, fingering himself open before covering his plastic cock in lube.

What’s disgusting wasn’t the fact that Harry has a plastic cock inside him, quietly moaning Louis’ name. What’s disgusting was the picture of Louis on Louis’ desk that Harry stare at as he pushed the cock back and forth inside him.

“Ah! I’m close, please, Lou-I’m close.” Harry moaned, thrusting the cock inside and pull it outside only to slam it back inside him. “Oh my God!” Harry closed his eyes, throwing his head back as he continued to reach his orgasm. “That’s it- I’m gonna come, oh my god- Lou, Louis!”

That’s when Harry decided to open his eyes, looking up to see a figure by the closed door. “Louis!” He screamed, sitting up on his bed with his plastic cock still inside of him and the picture of Louis on his left hand.

Louis is surely going to end him now.

“I’m- I wasn’t, this isn’t what it looks like!” Harry tried but Louis was too stunned to be saying anything or even moving from where he was standing.

Harry was going to die tonight. He was either going to die or have to go through the rest of uni sleeping in silent next to Louis.

“Drop the picture.” Louis suddenly said, walking closer to Harry’s bed.

Harry whimpered but slowly put down the picture on the bed, he didn’t want Louis to kill him right this second anyway.

Louis was now standing in front of Harry, the poor lad had to close his eyes and he was expecting a hard slap but instead he felt Louis’ weight on Harry’s bed, Harry opened his eyes again to see Louis sitting across him.

“Okay, continue.”

What.

What the fuck?!

Harry stare confusedly at Louis, he wasn’t sure if Louis wants him to wank with him in the room but it sounded like he meant that.

“Come on then, I’m literally the guy in that picture.”

Shit.

“Just imagine me as a picture or something, go on. Didn’t you want to come?”

Double shit.

Harry still wasn’t sure what was happening- this was the same Louis Tomlinson that just told him he can’t have Niall in this room anymore.

“Harry, go on.”

Harry let out a small moan at that- it wasn’t often that Louis would call Harry by his name, his first name actually. And hearing Louis’ delicate voice said it- shit, it was doing something to him.

So without another second thought, he thrust his plastic cock deeper, Harry gasped and his eyes travelled to Louis’ face, who’s eyes was focused on Harry’s stretched hole.

It was probably because he shifted, but the cock wasn’t hitting his spot again, Harry whined and spread his legs some more, his neglected cock lying flat against his stomach.

“I’m- Lou,” Harry moaned, moving around the toy to find his spot. Eyes still starring at Harry.

Louis looked up to the boy, finally. “Do you think I can-“

Oh god, shit.

Harry nodded anyway though he wasn’t sure what Louis was going to say, he was glad to know Louis meant what Harry thought he meant when Harry’s hand left the toy and Louis took control over the toy.

“You just have to- ah!” Harry moaned, his free hands didn’t think twice when they reached over to grab Louis’ shoulder, holding onto them for the sake of his life. Louis was hitting his prostrate already, that was fast. “Yes! Yes, right there- go faster!”

Louis thrust the toy in and out faster inside the boy, his mouth hanging open as he helped the boy to reach his orgasm.

“Are you not going to moan my name anymore?” Louis asked and Harry gasped at that. “Come on, want to hear you.”

Harry honestly didn’t care anymore if this was a prank or not, it couldn’t be, right? Why would Louis helped Harry for a fucking prank?! “Lou, I’m close. I’m close- ah I’m gonna come!” Harry screamed, gripping Louis’ shoulder tighter as he finished all over his stomach. He can’t believe Louis Tomlinson just made him come untouched.

The boy was still catching his breath as Louis let go of the toy, Harry had to pull it out of himself. That’s when he noticed the growing bulge in Louis’ pants.

“Do you want me to help you with that?” Harry asked, all the embarrassment he felt earlier seemed to travel out of him. There was nothing Harry want more right now than helping Louis wank also it was only fair to return the favor.

Louis’ eyes followed Harry’s gaze, he had to shake his head, no. “No, Styles, you know I’m not gay.”

That was bullshit coming out of Louis’ mouth, he didn’t care if Louis was gay or not, but literally Harry just made him hard. This should go down in history, he made Louis Tomlinson hard. “Louis, I literally made you hard.” Harry never had more confidence until tonight.

The little voice inside him was literally chanting I made him hard, I made him hard! I did that!

Louis didn’t said anything, he just sat there awkwardly starring at his obvious erection. “You can touch me, but only touch- I’ll lead your hand.”

Harry nodded, eagerly. He watched Louis unzipped his pants, he wasn’t pulling it down and Harry understands that he was still embarrassed about the fact that another man was about to touch him.

Louis took Harry’s hand and place it inside his jeans, Harry gasped when he wrapped a hand around the covered cock. “It feels so big!”

“Shut up, faggot.” Louis’ hands placed itself on top of Harry’s and lead him to stroke the cock as if Harry didn’t know how to jerk someone off.

Harry gasped again at that- there was something about being called that while his hand was literally wrapped around Louis’ hard cock. “Call me that again.”

Louis turned to face the boy, who’s head was now resting against Louis’ shoulder, looking down at the covered cock.

“I fucking said, shut up, faggot!” Louis groaned as he moved Harry’s hand faster on his cock. “Unless you want a repeat of earlier-“

Harry moaned at that, he could feel his cock twitch in interest again. “Lou- Lou, you can- you can if you want to.”

“Can what?” Louis asked between moans, still working on his cock.

If there was still dignity left inside Harry, it was thrown out the window when he said it against Louis’ ear. “Slap me, hit me- leave bruises on me.”

Louis let out a loud moan then and Harry felt something trailing down his knuckles, that was so fucking quick!

Harry didn’t want to pull his hands away just yet, but Louis was pulling it off of him and zipping back his jeans. “I should wash up.” And without another word, Louis got off of Harry’s bed and into their shared bathroom.

While Louis was in the bathroom Harry took the chance to clean himself up with a wet cloth and put his pants back on, he didn’t want Louis to come back to see his cock still out.

Harry should’ve expected it, Louis came back from the bathroom only to turn off their lights and took off his jeans, getting into his own bed and his back was facing Harry.

Of course Louis was going to act as if nothing happened between them just ten minutes ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think :))))


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was sat on the soft grass, daydreaming of last night instead of studying for his exam that was due in ten minutes!

Louis left this morning before Harry woke up, so he didn’t had to face any awkward tension between them.

But he couldn’t get over the feeling of holding Harry’s cock or how Louis hit his prostate with the toy out of his head. Harry wanted a repeat of it, or something else with Louis- “Hey, nervous about the test?” The familiar voice made him jumped slightly as he looked up to see Niall.

Holy fucking cow.

Why was his boyfriend the last thing in his mind last night?! “Hi,” Harry smiled. “Yeah, kinda- I should get to class, it’s starting soon.” Niall frowned. “But I just got here.” “But I got a test.” Harry defended himself, the truth was the longer he looks at Niall the more he would feel guilty about what happened last night.

“I’ll see you after class, I promise.” — It was a hard day with the test and the fact that he had to face Niall after, but he was glad when Niall had to go and he sighed in relief, glad he didn’t blurt anything out to Niall.

Harry knows Louis won’t be home this time around on a Friday night, so maybe he could spend the night alone in his dorm and maybe wank some more to the thought of last night. Unfortunately, when he walked in the dorm, Louis was there with a girl pressed against the wall right besides the door.

This was not what Harry expected to come home to.

“Uh, mind the other people living in this dorm?” Harry rolled his eyes as Louis pulled away from the girl.

Harry could smell Louis’ cologne across the room, it was Harry’s favorite scent all because Louis has been using the same cologne since they first became dorm mates.

“I’m going out, don’t wait up.” Louis told Harry, eyes still on the girl that was giggling in his arms.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Like I ever.”

The two left the dorm, leaving Harry to himself.

He sighed when he realized that last night was only gonna happen once.

Louis wasn’t gonna stop bringing girls in, hurting Harry and act like he’s a piece of trash.

It was a one time thing. Who cares anyways, Harry thought. It was his loss anyway, Harry will always have Niall. He didn’t need Louis. The dorm do feel quite now that Louis’ gone.

Harry frowned, starring at Louis’ empty bed from his desk. Why did the arse had to go out tonight?! Why can’t he just stay in and talk to Harry about last night or at least if he doesn’t want to talk about it, he could just shut up and touch Harry some more.

The thought of being touch by Louis was making him hot all over, he wants to experience more of Louis it was unfair how Louis was acting ever since last night. Then there was a knock on the door.

Harry jumped a little from the sound of his door, he got up from his chair and made his way towards the door. Niall was revealed when the door was opened, Harry hold back the need to sigh and gave him a small smile.

“You should’ve call, I’m busy- studying.” Harry let the boy in anyway and close the door back. Niall raised an eyebrow.

“It’s Friday night.”

Harry shrugged. “I have a test on Monday.”

The truth was, he really can’t face Niall more than two hours today and that was the amount of time they spent after class today. “You’re not avoiding me are you?” Niall asked of of the blue and Harry’s heart dropped to his stomach at that.

Niall was the innocent one here and Harry made it seemed like he’s the bad guy because all Harry does today was avoiding Niall.

“No!” Harry frowned, taking his boyfriend’s hand and lead him to his bed, sitting on the small bed next to his boyfriend. “Of course, I’m not- I’m just, I’ve been stress lately, with exam and everything. I’m sorry.”

Niall nodded, understandingly. “You do seemed tense lately, I can help you with that.” — Harry was either sexually frustrated or just really sad Louis left him with that girl, that he ended up having Niall inside him. It’s not like they never had sex before, it was just wrong after last night.

But Niall was right, he was tense and he do need to be filled up by someone. Niall wasn’t bad in bed, he never really sleep with Louis but he could just tell Louis was better. If he wasn’t those girls wouldn’t be all over him all the time. It was bad, now that Niall was balls deep inside him, thrusting in and out of Harry with little moans escaping his lips, to be thinking about Louis.

He really shouldn’t. But it was somehow more relaxing for Harry to think about the plastic cock inside him last night, looking up at Louis who was starring at his hole. God, it was too much. Harry looked up to be face to face with Niall, Harry bit his bottom lip to stop himself from accidentally blurting something out. “Hey, I want to hear you.” Niall had to say as he thrust deeper.

Harry slowly opened his mouth to release his small moans, his closed his eyes shut, hands reaching over to hold onto Niall’s arms. “Harry- I’m close,” Niall told the boy as he felt Harry’s hole clenched tighter around his cock.

Harry gasped. “I’m close- can you touch me? Please, Lou?” And shit, Harry didn’t notice what he said until it left his mouth. His eyes widen at his words and Niall literally stopped thrusting, froze on his place.

This is bad, too bad- this is embarrassing and Harry didn’t know how to explain this to Niall. “I mean, I-“

“Harry, are you okay, babe?”

Niall pulled out, immediately. “Were you thinking of that asshole?! Did he did something to you?!”

Harry gulped. “No, it’s just- I thought he just walk in.” Harry tried. “He did yesterday while I was- I’m just nervous, can we just do it in your place next time?”

Niall nodded, understandingly. “Yeah, yeah don’t worry about it.” He leaned in to kiss Harry’s forehead. Jesus Christ, Niall was way too good for him. — Niall didn’t stay long after that, Harry was glad his excuse work and that Niall was finally gone for the night, Harry was still naked after and just as he got up from his bed, ten minutes after Niall left- the door swung opened.

Louis stood there, starring at Harry’s exposed body, eyeing him up and down and Harry never felt more exposed. “Close that damn door!” Harry whispered-yelled since it was way too late and he didn’t want anyone in the dorm to tell them to quite down. Louis closed it with his feet, his eyes was still fixed on Harry.

Harry wondered what happened to the girl he was with earlier, did he took her home and bang her then left her to come home? Did he even bang her at all? Louis had a small bag on his hand, how did he went from holding a girl to that? “Was that cunt in here? After I told you I don’t want to see him in here again?” Louis started just as Harry reached to wrapped a blanket around himself.

Here they go again. “And he will continue to come here if you’re going to bring girls over.” “Should we make a deal then?” Louis walked closer to the boy, Harry wasn’t expecting it but he felt Louis’ fingers playing with the blanket around his body, they were standing a few inches away, it shouldn’t be a bother but it was. “No more Horan in this room and no more girls.”

Harry didn’t want to agree with that but maybe not seeing Louis with girls in here would’ve been better.

“Okay, deal.” Harry told him then gasped when he felt the blanket being yanked off of him.

“I’ve got something for you.” He hand Harry the small bag on his hand.

Harry took it, still standing there naked and once again his dignity was thrown out the window. Harry’s eyes widen when he saw what was inside the bag. “I can’t wear this, I’m not a girl!”

“Just try it on, it wouldn’t hurt.” Louis smirked, taking a few steps back. He knew whatever he has to say, Harry would listen to him.

And Harry did, pulling out the tiny lady undergarment from the bag, slowly putting it on, one leg at a time.

The material was soft against Harry’s skin, Harry personally like the beautiful shade of pink and the small bow on the waist band.

“The bra, put on the bra.” Louis commanded.

“I don’t really- Okay.” Harry was going to protest, but he really didn’t see the need to at this point- he was wearing panties for God’s sake! Might as well makes the most of it.

Putting on the bra wasn’t easy for Harry, his hands couldn’t reach his back to hook the bra together but Louis stepped in and turned him around, hooking them for him.

“There. All pretty for me.” Louis whispered against Harry’s ear, Harry shuddered at those words as he felt hands on his love handles, squeezing them tightly. “You look like a proper little princess now, don’t you? How do you like it? Do you want to see yourself?”

Harry nodded because yes of course he wanted to see himself! He walked over towards their shared full length mirror, Louis was still behind him, squeezing him with his hands. There was no denying that Harry looked pretty in ladies’ undergarment, he admired himself more in the mirror, playing with his long wild curls and he wished he shaved for this.

“Such a pretty little girl,” Louis’ lips pressed against his neck. Harry’s mouth fell open at that.

Louis’ lips is pressing into Harry’s skin! This is everything Harry ever wanted. “Do you like this? Like being one of my little whores?”

Harry turned to face the older of the two, he didn’t get what Louis meant but it was starting to get to him- Louis wanted him, but he didn’t want to admit the fact that Harry was a boy. Harry get that.

And Harry didn’t mind if he had to put on panties and being called a girl if it means Louis was going to fuck him one of these days.

“Your pretty girl.” Harry confirmed, his hands wandered to wrapped around Louis’ neck. “Can’t stop thinking about you today.”

Louis smirked, leaning in to place another kiss against Harry’s neck. “About how I work that dildo inside your pussy?”

“Want it to be your cock this time.” Harry whispered, seductively. He stepped closer till his cock was pressed against Louis’ growing cock. Louis groaned at that, slowly rubbing his cock against Harry’s.

 

“Get on the bed.” And if Harry’s dignity was thrown out the window earlier, it definitely have left town by now.

He happily obeyed, skipping towards his bed and sat on the edge of it, looking up at Louis who was now standing in front of him, chewing on his bottom lip as he stare down at Harry.

“How do you want me?” Harry asked, trying to sound as innocent and cute as possible.

Louis was just standing there, starring down at him, Harry had to do something! So he took both of Louis’ hands, tugging it slightly. “Babe, how do-“ It goes by so fast, one of Louis’ hand jerked off of Harry’s grip and swung across his cheek.

Harry’s own hand crawled up his burning cheek, eyes back on Louis. Why did he slapped him?! “Jesus Christ- out of habit, don’t call me that.” Louis sighed. “Just, get on your stomach, ass up.”

If Harry was being sane right now he’d either walk away from Louis to make him sit down to talk, this man was literally fooling around with Harry and yet he’s still out here shitting on Harry for being gay.

But Harry wasn’t completely sane right now, his brain was filled with Louis and Louis only, so of course he obeyed, crawling onto his bed and raise his bum up in the air.

He let out a loud moan when he felt Louis’ hands gripping on his hips, the bed dipped with Louis’ weight as he rutted against Harry’s covered bum. It was just Louis rubbing against him, this shouldn’t made Harry moan this loud, but it felt too good- way better than Niall inside him, Harry didn’t want to think about Niall right now.

“Do you think I can come like this?” Louis asked, rubbing a little faster.

Louis’ jeans does not feel good against Harry’s thighs.

It was the fact that it was uncomfortable that made Harry likes it.

“You can’t come like this! I want you inside me!” Harry said with absolutely no shame at all.

“I’m not gonna fuck you, Harry.” Louis admitted and Harry had to whined at that which earned his hair being yanked back by Louis. “Don’t fucking whine! I’m not fucking you, that’s disgusting.”

Harry tried to ignore that comment, the man was literally rubbing his cock against him but if Louis says no then, Harry started moving his ass in circular motion, Louis groaned at Harry’s movement, his hands placed themselves back to hold onto his hips.

“Should I- I’m gonna take off my pants.” Louis stopped, slowly undoing his jeans. Harry’s head turned to the side to get a better view, eyes traveling down to Louis’ hands working on unzipping his jeans but his hands immediately stopped once he caught Harry starring.

That earned Harry another hard slap across his face.

“Don’t you fucking dare stare at my cock! Fucking faggot!” Harry whimpered but turned his face anyway, dropping his head on his pillow. “This is unfair, I’m more than just your fuck toy, Louis. I want this to be good for me too.” Harry didn’t know where he found the courage to said that out loud.

But it definitely made Louis felt horrible. For once in his life. “I’ll make this good for you too, don’t worry.” Louis promised, Harry gasped when he felt Louis’ uncovered cock against his ass that was still covered in the thin cotton panties.

He groaned when he felt one of Louis’ hand reached under him and squeezed his cock outside his panties, Harry didn’t waste no time and rubbed his cock against Louis’ palm.

And for a few minutes, They were just dry humping on each other, like teenagers who were afraid of fucking for the first time.

Harry likes it though, he likes the feeling of Louis rutting against him and his cock rutting against Louis’ palm.

It wasn’t enough, but it’ll do. “Close.” Was the only warning Louis gave before he came all over Harry’s back and on his brand new panties.

Harry moaned when he felt himself inside his panties, Louis immediately let go of Harry’s cock once he felt the panties getting soaked. “I’m gonna go shower,” Louis cleared his throat, leaving Harry still bent over on his bed.

Harry collected himself, he didn’t care what happened when Louis came out of that bathroom door they need to talk about this.

About them.

It was unfair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO GUESS WHO IS BACK please let me know if youre alive and still want updates on this <3

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy, i'm back with a fresh fic !!! 
> 
> Ive actually written this months ago for my friend Jacob (shoutout to jacob i love u) but after another few months of debating it w him if i should post it i finally decided ok why the hell not
> 
> pls excuse my shitty grammar !!!
> 
> p.s im not leaving my other fic but i feel like its a good time to post a new one ahhhh enjoy !!! 
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ILL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER
> 
> -sylv.


End file.
